This application relates to oscillators and characterization of oscillators, including oscillators in RF, microwave, or millimeter spectral range.
An oscillator is a device that produces an oscillation signal at a desired oscillation frequency. The output of the oscillator may be used as a frequency reference for various applications and thus it is desirable that the noise of the oscillator be low and can be properly measured. A measurement apparatus for characterizing an oscillator should have low noise.